Kakashi's Mission
by RowanSnow24
Summary: Kakashi is sent on a mission to protect Harry Potter in his fifth year. The loss of his sensei and friends are still painful and raw.  Will Voldemort and Umbridge prove to be too much? NO PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi woke to a soft rapping on his door. He slipped his signature, black mask on, and made sure his hitatae was in front of his damaged eye. He surveyed his pristine apartment that reflected his inner neat freak, with the only thing out of place being the first Icha Icha Paradise novel, his favorite book. He liked the great aspects of romance in the novel, and he was sure if Obito were still alive, he would give Kakashi hell for it.

Opening the door he saw, unsurprisingly, a mission request on the floor. Not the least bit excited, he opened the envelope, inside was a slip of paper that held very little information. It was all very secretive, (more so than usual) thus making his interest spike. It said for him to report to the Hokage's office for more information. He put his anbu uniform on and slipped out the apartment.

The town had very much going on which was unusual for the middle of the day. He saw Gai but quickly darted out of the way before he had to talk to the Green Beast. Kakashi grabbed some Ramen, making sure not to show his face, and continued on his way. Kakashi strolled into the office 5 minutes late and lazily threw his hand up in greeting to the Hokage, "Yo."

The room was more crowded than Kakashi anticipated, and the client whom he assumed to be the tall, older gentleman was sitting down near the corner, Kakashi preferred to stand. The man's appearance puzzled Kakashi, with the strange man having a long silvery beard and twinkling eyes. What really confused Kakashi were the clothes the man was wearing. The robes came down below his feet and were a deep purple. Kakashi eyed him suspiciously, but was nevertheless interested.

The Hokage addressed Kakashi immediately, "I have a mission for you, that I believe you would benefit greatly from." Kakashi knew what this was about. Minato-sensei was killed just a couple weeks ago along with his last teammate Rin. The pain from those two deaths was still raw, and he had not been sent on many missions recently, but time alone was the last thing he needed.

"I'll do it." Kakashi said tonelessly. He wasn't sure what the mission was, but he needed to leave this suffocating village. The Hokage was taken aback; he hadn't expected Kakashi to accept so readily.

The strange man sitting in the corner finally got up to speak, "I need someone to guard a student of mine while he's at school, trouble always seems to find him" Kakashi thought of Obito and his clumsy ways and smiled at the thought, he had his mask on so no one could see him. "Of course, you will be undercover as a student as well and I'll pick up any expenses."

The strange man continued the briefing with a tall tale about an evil wizard taking over, but being stopped by a young boy named Harry Potter; the evil wizard was now trying to come back to power and would stop at nothing to get it. Sounds a little bit like Orichmaru, thought Kakashi. But wizards! Never once in his 16 years had he heard of such things. The more he heard about his mission the more excited he became.

"When shall I leave?" Kashi wanted to say goodbye to Obito, Rin, and Minato before he left.

"Tomorrow at the break of dawn if that's alright." Said the strange man.

"That's fine. I didn't catch your name though?" asked Kakashi.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You can call me Professor Dumbledore. It's nice to meet you."

With that Kakashi left quite dramatically. He could hardly contain his excitement, which no one could probably tell due to his always cool exterior. He set on packing, excited to find out what this new adventure would bring. That night he visited Obito, Rin, and Minato, kneeling down on the grass he talked to them, and he told them of his new mission. He thought of what Rin would say. She would probably say not to work himself too much and to be careful.

"Don't worry I will," said Kakashi as he bowed his head and went home. He was ready for what tomorrow would bring.

_A/n: So I edited it. It kinda sucked before but to my defense it was 10:30 at night. Hopefully this fixes some of the suckiness. I'm working on Chapter 3 now expect that up tomorrow or Saturday. Please Review! It helps so much! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n : Hi, I am very new to writing fanfiction (with this being my first story) I wanted to try it out and see what happens. I'm going to try to slow down the story. I agree that it is very rushed and I plan on working on that. Also, How do I get a Beta? If anybody knows or is interested could you please PM me? Thanks! Anyway I'll continue the story…._

The next day, Kakashi got up an hour or so ahead of dawn. He checked to make sure all of his equipment and gear were in place before setting off. He had to have his favorite kunai with him. It was given to him as a present by Minato. He bent down and touched it again and remembered the day Sensei gave it to him.

It was the week before his jonin test and Kakashi wasn't worried. Minato, on the other hand, was a big ball of nerves. He had witnessed first-hand what the test consisted of, torture, impossible written exams, and executions. He was worried about his pupil. And as such he wanted Kakashi to take something to remember him by. So he gave him a kunai, and hoped it would serve as a reminder to not totally become an unfeeling machine.

Kakashi wouldn't let Minato know it, but it helped immensely to keep his head straight during the exam. It would later save his life on many other missions. For this kunai and having his Sensei around him, Kakashi was eternally grateful.

As he was about to leave the apartment he silently said goodbye, for he knew that he wouldn't return for a long time. He started his trek towards the Hokage's building and saw Asuma. Asuma was lounging about, playing a quiet game of shogi and puffing on a cigarette. Kakashi came up behind him, "Shouldn't you be on a mission or something?" asked Kashi.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," replied Asuma, " I heard a rumor going around that you're going on some unranked mission."

"You heard right," said Kakashi, "I'm leaving today."

"Well I'm glad that you graced me with your presence before you left," joked Asuma.

"Actually, I'm happy I ran into you. I wanted you to watch after them for me," said Kakashi seriously.

"Of course I will. I was actually just about to head down, so I'll leave you on your way," responded Asuma.

"Goodbye Asuma," said Kakashi. He knew he wouldn't be seeing him for a long time and sincerely wished him the best.

"Goodbye Kakashi," Asuma retorted without looking back.

Kakashi went onwards towards the Hokage's office and saw the strange old man, Dumbledore, eating at the Ramen place. Kakashi approached him and greeted him with his signature "Yo."

Dumbledore stood up in greeting and nodded his head in turn. "We'll be leaving by portkey this evening. I trust you've taken care of all the things here?"

"Yes, I'm all ready." Kakashi replied as he attached his mask and put on his calm façade. He knew this would be the last time he would be able to show outward emotion for a long time. If the Anbu taught him anything, it would be that people trust calm and collected guards. He would try to be someone that his charge trusted.

His charge, Harry Potter, didn't sound that superior to other wizards, in fact he seemed like any other ordinary boy that just happened to be thrust into the limelight. He was intrigued to find out more, this Dumbledore character seemed to think highly of him. He would find out soon.

At Dumbledore's direction Kakashi grabbed hold of a rusty shuriken, and felt his world fall beneath him. He landed less gracefully than expected, and checked his surroundings. His Anbu mask had, thankfully, stayed snuggly on his face. He looked up in the sky and just about then, his jaw almost dropped at what he saw.

_To be continued…_

_A/n: So like it? Hate it? Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated! I'm keeping in mind what the people who already reviewed said. Please tell me if I'm doing it justice! So review if you would please._


End file.
